


The Colour of Your Charms

by paradigm_twist



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because shopping for couple rings can be a dramatic affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour of Your Charms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amalious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalious/gifts).



"Blue Henli. We are going with blue."

"No way. Grey. GREY. We are going with grey. Plain and simple."

"Why are you being so stubborn? I just want the best for the both of us."

"HYUNG! Blue is not a good colour. Grey. Last time I talked with Mi-ge, I distinctly recalled him saying that simplicity is the trend. Which means, we have to keep things simple. You know, be Mr Simple and live happy and all that jazz?"

"HENLI. Blue is a good. Blue is calm. Which is what you should be right now. You're freaking out over a colour. That's just not good for you."

"Hyu-"

"Okay you two. Break it up. You're starting to scare everyone here in the store with your yelling." A new voice interrupted the squabbling couple.

The two men glared at the newcomer before giving each other the evil eye. Hangeng grimaced. Just exactly how did he ended up being drag along to this shopping trip with the two of them was beyond him.

"Donghae-ah. I thought you said that you finally got Henry to agree with getting matching rings. What seemed to be the problem now?" Geng asked patiently.

"Ge! We agreed to get the rings as pendants. Men go for simple silver bands. Then out of nowhere, Donghae-hyung says that he wants us to get this pair of rings with some blue stone setting in them. **Blue**. What is wrong with just getting plain rings?" Henry asked angrily.

"Henli-ah. They're called sapph-" Geng tried to explain before being interrupted by an impatient Donghae.

"What is wrong with blue? You didn't seemed to have any complains when you finally said yes to getting the rings yesterday. And it's not even fanciful. Just some sapphires studs set in the ring. Why are you getting so upset over it?" Donghae shot back.

"Remember that ginormous band with the incomprehensible amount of people? Remember when they had foreign members joining their ranks? Remember what those insane fans did to said foreign members? Remember what the colourof the fanclub was? Last time I checked, I'm the foreigner in this relationship. So no thank you." Henry shot back.

Donghae threw his hands up in the air. "So what? You're breaking up with me over this now? Just because of some ridiculous band and their insane fangirls?"

Geng rubbed his temples. Clearly, he was not meant to do this.

"Guys. How about doing this? Henry. You get Donghae a silver violin pendant. Donghae. You get Henry a sapphire heart. Henry gets his grey. Donghae gets his blue. You both have a little charm that reminds you of each other. Everyone is happy. And the universe is set right on its axis again." Geng said, hands held up in front of him, gesturing for the both of them to calm down.

Both swirled around and narrowed their eyes at Geng. It was uncanny how they still have the same reaction even when they were in the middle of the fight.

"Are you implying that I played emotionless dead music Geng-ge?" Henry asked, every word laced with irritation.

"And are you implying that I have a heart of ice Hankyung-hyung?" Donghae asked, tone mimicking Henry's.

Geng slowly backed away from the couple, suddenly fearing for his safety. Getting the usually happy-go-lucky people angry was not one of the things he wanted to cross off his bucket list. In fact, it was nowhere near on his bucket list.

Just as he was contemplating between the consequences of running away immediately from the store or facing the bloodthirsty deranged lions that were his dongsaengs, a new voice had arrived and joined in the mayhem.

"How about getting bluebirds instead?" Kyuhyun suggested in a bored tone.

Donghae scoffed. "We don't need some bluebirds to sum up our relationship. We got each other. And that's already enough."

"Just shut up and come over here." Kyuhyun said with a roll of his eyes, before dragging the both of them over to another counter.

"Silver bluebirds charms. You got your plain silver and your symbolic blue. Just get them before I start devising ways to make the rest of your natural lives miserable." Kyuhyun grumbled.

Henry stared at the pendants sceptically. "I don't know. They're nice and all. But... Maybe we should just go with those rings instead hyung."

"I think these are perfect Henli-ah. Look at them." Donghae countered as he held the pendants up for closer examinations.

"But didn't you just say that we don't need bluebirds of happiness hyung?"

"I might not need them but you do. To remind you about how good we are together. I didn't know that you were so affected by those messed up fans. I shouldn't have been so insensitive and just assumed everything. I should have sat down and discussed this with you. To think that sapphires are stones of truth and sincerity." Donghae said apologetically, eyes downcast.

"Oh hyung. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lost my temper over something so stupid. I know you wanted something special for the both of us. I jus-"

Donghae reached out and enveloped Henry in a tight hug, cutting off the rest of Henry's words before loosening his grip on him.

"We're both acting like total idiots aren't we? Over something so trivial as well." Donghae said with a chuckle.

Henry gave an answering grin. "Come on. Let's just get those rings. I'll wear that the studded blue ring of yours if you wear that silver band I picked out. Deal?"

"Deal. Come on. Let's get our sizes measured so that we can wear them as rings if we ever get bored of them being pendants."

Kyuhyun face-palmed as he watched the couple wandered back to the ring counter all smiles and giggles, brushing off the entire public fight as if it was something trivial.

He turned around and glared at Geng.

"For dragging me here to deal with those two, you will not complain when I go away next weekend for a gaming session with Heechul-hyung and Kibum. **Not one word**. And you'll be paying for the latest games that I'm planning on bringing."

Geng merely sighed and nodded. There was no way that he can win when it came to Kyuhyun. It was one of the many charms of his boyfriend. One that irritated him, and yet was equally endearing. Served him right for being irrevocably in love with a game addict.

Maybe he should get those bluebirds pendants as a apology gift for Kyuhyun instead as he watched Kyuhyun smacked Donghae's and Henry's head.

Bluebirds of happiness were always good no matter what the occasion was after all.

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> The bluebirds pendants mentioned are actually [earring studs](http://www.stepheneinhorn.co.uk/product_images/large_images/J8186SXX.jpg).


End file.
